1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments generally relate to a coaxial heat exchanger assembly.
More specifically, but without limitation, present embodiments relate to a coaxial heat exchanger assembly having a condenser tee, wherein the heat exchanger is formed of, at least in part, corrosion resistant materials which are difficult or impossible to braze.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial heat exchangers are utilized in various marine chillers. The coaxial heat exchanger is formed of a tube in tube design wherein refrigerant typically flows through an exterior tube and marine water typically flows in the inner tube.
Generally, the coaxial heat exchangers also comprise a tee near each end of the heat exchanger. The tee must have a leak free connection at each opening of the tee. Normally this is provided by brazing the tee at all three connections.
However, the process of brazing becomes problematic if certain metals or alloys are utilized. For example it may be desirable in marine settings to utilize stainless steel, titanium or related alloys for the tubing material in the coaxial heat exchanger. The titanium and stainless steel materials are known to be more robust in seawater. However, these materials can be difficult to braze.
It would be desirable to provide an improved condenser tee and heat exchanger having a leak-free connection between the tee and the coaxial tubing and which does not require brazing of all three connections to the tee. Further, it would be desirable to accommodate the use of corrosion resistant materials for at least a portion of the heat exchanger.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.